18 and Life
by Alchemist182
Summary: Al..is dead, and Edward is crushed, but luckily he has loving friends to help him...but when Winry comes and tells there is a way to bring him back...Ed knows he'll do anything to bring back his Brother.


18 and Life By: Alchemic Night Neko Chapter One: Doubts

Ed shot up from his sleep.  
From having nightmares again from that day.  
" Are you ok Ed?" asked a voice. Ed turned his head only to see you looking at him with a sympathetic look on your face. " Yeah...im fine." He replied. " No your not Ed!" "You haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks!" You sighed. "Ed, it's ok to be sad about it"  
"Sad about what? Im Fine!" he yelled.

"Ed, don't fight it. I know you've been having nightmares." You said in a pleading voice.  
" How would you know (Y/n)!" screamed Ed. " Because Ed, ever since the…incident, you've been tossing, talking, and even crying in your sleep." You replied.

Ed was sighlent at first. "Sometimes I think I should just give up this whole useless search, there's just no point anymore." He said in a quiet voice.  
" Edward no! You can't give up now! Not after you've come so far!" you yelled.

" Whats the point (Y/n)! Iv been searching for that stupid stone for ten years already! And what do I get from it all? Nothing but Al's death!  
He screamed. "Oh Edward." You said with a sadden look in your eye's.  
You held him tightly, hoping to make him feel better; he buried his head into your chest and soaked your shirt with his tears.

"I just don't think that I should look anymore, because if I find it. I would get my body back, and I couldn't share any of the happiness with Al. I could never do that." "It just wouldn't be right." He said still crying.

" Ed I know how you feel…but you can't let it stop you from doing what you need to do." You said raising his chin.  
"I know." He replied. Both your heads shot up when you heard a knocking sound at the door. "Iv got it." Said Ed with a smile finally on his face.

" Whats this? Jone of Ark cracked a smile!" you laughed, only to have one of your books thrown at you. "Hey now! Be nice." "Nah, id rather not, it's to much fun." He laughed. "Oh just shut up and go answer the door already"  
You said slouching on a wall. Only to have another book thrown at you, but it hit you this time.

"The heck with you! Im gonna go make me something to eat." You said while rubbing the back of your head. Ed saw you walk into the kitchen, with him still laughing. He answered the door and found Winry standing there.  
" Oh hi Winry, um…you aren't gonna hit me with another wrench are you"  
He asked with a smile.

"Well, if you don't let me talk to (Y/n) I just might." She smiled with a wrench in her hand. "Ok, ok, ok!" he said quickly getting out of the way.  
" That's a good shrimpo." She laughed. Ed eyes turned black and screamed.  
" IM NOT A SHRIMP!" Ed tackled Winry to the ground.

Only to have you run over and pry him off. " Ed what the heck is wrong with you!" you yelled. " Um, you mean besides the fact that he's Ed?" laughed Winry. " OK Ed, you go in the kitchen and finish making my noodles!" you yelled while pointing to the kitchen. " No! Im not cooking!" he yelled. " Ed, its heating something up in a microwave, I think you can do it." You smirked.

Ed got mad but he knew he couldn't argue with you, you were just one of those people that never lost an argument. So he stomped into the kitchen, leaving you and Winry out in the living room. " Now, winry what did you want to tell me?" "How did you know I wanted to tell you something?" she asked.

" I heard you two arguing at the door." You laughed " Oh" she replied. " Well? What were you gonna tell me?" you said getting annoyed. "Ok, ok. Well to tell you the truth, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that there's a way to bring back Alphones with out the stone. B-" you cut her off.

"What? Are you serious!" you yelled. "This is great wait till I tell Ed"  
"Wait, but whats the bad news?" you asked in a lower voice.  
"Well, it's a certain kind of taboo, but whoever tries to use it can lose their life" she frowned.

" Where is it?" you asked. " Somewhere in the middle of Lior I think." She replied. "So why are you telling me this?" you asked.  
"Because (Y/n) I need you to keep Edward from knowing anything about this. You and I know very well that Ed would do anything to bring him back." You nodded, but little did you remember that he was right in the next room. And he heard everything.  
As he was thinking to himself "Th-There's a way to bring him back?" 


End file.
